Loose Bonds
by Copper Oxide
Summary: an unabashed tale of Kurt and Blaine's adventures in bed.


Blaine wasn't expecting Kurt to be so dominant when they initially started experimenting with each other. He was so soft-spoken and effeminate; it was only natural for Blaine to think that he'd also be shy in bed. Sure, Kurt has had his fair share of diva moments where he took the reigns of the situation and ran with it, but inside, Blaine knew he was soft. People see him as this strong, independent character but that contrasts so much with how fragile he is.

Blaine keeps these thoughts in mind as he lays spread-eagle on Kurt's queen-size bed. His hands are tied to the headboard in a tight knot, and Kurt is just finishing off a few hastily knotted binds on his ankles, each leg tied to a bedpost, effectively spreading his legs by force.

This seemed to be Kurt's favorite new kink; he'd finally put to use his years as a junior cub scout. The knots he'd learnt at various cub scout sessions aided him in keeping Blaine securely under him at all times during intercourse, without much hope of escape, no matter how relentlessly he pulled at his restraints.

Tonight, however, Blaine notices he's a little sloppier than he usually is when he binds him to the bed, not quite giving each knot as many tugs before moving on to the next. He's much more desperate, yes, and this need for speed caused his attention to detail to falter. Sure, this is only about the third time he's done this in as many weeks, but it must mean something if Kurt is willing to compromise his perfectionist tendencies for the sake of getting off, right here, right _now. _

So after haphazardly tying Blaine's last knots, Kurt leaps onto the bed to loom over his boyfriend, resting on all fours as he eyes the boy under him with a hungry look of mischief and devilry.

It's a look Blaine has come to love and hate. That look promises Blaine wild, fun times, yes, but it also promises that Kurt will milk him for every inch he's worth before he gives that to him. It almost contradicts the hunger in his eyes; despite his evident rushing and want, he's drawing it out for as long as inhumanly possible. It always leaves Blaine strained and desperate and needy, which one can only experience so many times before they start to feel inferior. It was truly mind-blowing the first few times, the build up being the most intense experience he's ever felt, but at this point, it's become almost _painful_. There are some days when he just wants to get his boyfriend off, and the excess foreplay makes him feel frustrated and denied.

He's in for another long night, it seems, as Kurt only barely skims his skin with his fingertips, sinuously tracing ethereal, light lines around Blaine's very naked bodice. A sprinkle of light, close-lipped lips here, a soft brush of palm there. While it's all very, very loving and enjoyable, Blaine's hormones are going way out of wack and the only thing he wants to feel is raw, filthy testosterone-fueled _sex. _When Kurt raises a tongue to trace the curvature of Blaine's ear, he skids upwards in a miserable attempt at friction, getting nowhere because his bonds have him spread out taut against the bed's surface.

Kurt makes it a point to completely ignore Blaine's fully erect and painfully hard shaft resting on his stomach, moving with each heavy breath that Blaine struggles to take. Kurt's _still_ looming over him, never really quite pressing their naked beings together, only hovering above him on his languid limbs that keep him propped up, out of Blaine's reach.

"S-stop teasing!" Blaine whines, attempting another pitiful jerk into Kurt's hips.

"Why, aren't you enjoying this?" Kurt responds, ghosting his tongue just over Blaine's stiff pecs.

"I am, I am," he assures in return, growling frustratedly as _once again,_ Kurt's palm only rubs his thighs for the shortest amount of time before removing themselves again. "But you're _torturing_ me here, Kurt."

"Mhm, s'the idea," he murmurs with that roguish grin back on his face, a triumphant look that makes Blaine want to wipe off in annoyance.

"You're _terrible_," Blaine reprimands, obviously aggravated at his lack of release and Kurt's purposeful ploy to make Blaine feel utterly helpless.

"I hardly think that," Kurt breathed, before pulling away off the bed altogether, making Blaine groan in exasperation and thump his head against the pillow, hard. This boy will be the end of him, no doubt. Getting off was never enough for Kurt, the showman in him always wanted a full performance. He would always stick strictly to Todorov's narrative theory: there was always equilibrium, followed my successive disequilibrium (the disequilibrium being the amount of touching going on was not level with how horny Blaine was), and finally, _goddamnit, yes, finally, _a new equilibrium would be achieved. Dear lord, it was as if Kurt didn't even have the inevitable teenage impulse to have sex erratically, spontaneously, with complete lack of restraint and total animalistic behavior. No, Kurt wanted each encounter to be a whole winding tale.

Which, to be fair, is quite warranted. He is the type to wander off into fairytales and such, so it would only be natural that he applies this sort of extravagance in all areas of his life. On top of that, he's got his entire bullied past to justify his craving for power. He'd been denied it all his life; is it so much to ask for complete dominance over just one person?

This doesn't change the fact that Blaine needs to get off, so bad. He doesn't know how much more teasing he can handle. It's not even as if Kurt wants to take it slow- they've done _far_ too much to be taking things slow _now-_ it's only because Kurt has this underlying sadistic side to him; he enjoys watching Blaine squirm in unattended arousal for as long as possible. He does all of this on purpose.. it's almost _cruel._

Scratch that, it _is_ cruel.

Blaine certainly doesn't deserve this- he doesn't deserve to be panting and gasping, pitifully aroused and tied up, as he's left hanging high and dry in the middle of sex by his callously sadistic boyfriend. In fact, he's been nothing less than the gentleman of a boyfriend he feels Kurt deserves. In return, however, he is denied, quite frequently, of his release, only until he is teetering on passing out with neglect will Kurt finally allow him to come.

Kurt is power hungry. He relishes the idea of bottoming from the top, rendering Blaine helpless and writhing in his restraints, unable to do anything to Kurt. Contrastingly, Kurt is able to do anything and _everything_ to Blaine. While he loves having Blaine's hands all over and around him, he always opts to control the situation and take matters into his own hands. Blaine is almost always at his mercy. It's beginning to make Blaine doubt his value as a man- being the top doesn't mean much when everything you do is dictated by your bottom counterpart.

He wants to be able to touch, to feel, to make Kurt feel good as much as he's doing to him. He feels like he's accumulated a huge debt, completely not of his own will. Kurt's done so much for him, but in consequence, it means that there's so much he hasn't done to Kurt- and it wasn't even his fault.

He snaps out of his bubble of thought when he realises that Kurt has settled himself above Blaine's hips, once again, not touching, with a couple of necessities in his hands and with that _grin, _that goddamn _grin_ still plastered to his pixie-like face.

Blaine returns his cheeky smile with a determined glare, as if to say- hey, if you haven't noticed, you're _killing _me here, and if you don't get to it, I think I might actually _die._

"Aww, someone's mad," Kurt laughs, "I love it when you're all frustrated like this."

He leans in for a kiss, and Blaine takes that chance to retaliate at his finding Blaine's pent-up sexual vexations _amusing._ He catches Kurt's lower lip in his teeth, biting a bit too hard and pulling him in, before Kurt pulls back with a smouldering look in his deep eyes.

"Getting feisty," Kurt notes as he rubs his reddened lip, in that warning tone that exudes mock-authority. If there's one thing Blaine hates, it's getting patronized in the condescending way Kurt's doing right now. "Why, I ought to teach you a lesson."

Kurt scoots up a little on the bed, now hovering _directly_ over Blaine's erection, bottle of lube in his clutches.

"Come _on, _Kurt," he whimpers, trying in vain to buck his hips again. If not for those damned ankle knots holding his legs taut, he would have free leverage to thrust up into Kurt.

"No," Kurt says, in an incongruently soft voice. "I'm punishing you."

And with a slicked up finger, he poises himself to be in the most tantalizing distance and view for Blaine. He then draws a breath and slowly enters it into himself, moaning softly.

Jesus christ, as if Blaine hadn't gone through enough teasing. He salivates and fidgets under Kurt's hips, suspended at an infuriating distance from Blaine's own cock.

A second finger enters Kurt and upon entry, Kurt releases this guttural, high-pitched pleasant noise that makes the hair on the back of Blaine's neck stand on end. His eyes scour Kurt's body yearningly, admiring his closed eyelids and the slight gape of his plump lips, where he was taking short, shallow breaths in time with his thrusts. It puts Blaine's eyes in a haze to see Kurt in such blatant pleasure, and he longs for it to be _him_ that causes those beautifully breathy moans escape those gorgeous lips.

Another louder, almost surprised moan snaps Blaine out of his lustful gaze and realises that Kurt's got a full three fingers in him, biting his lower lip at the sensations he's imposing on himself. Once the three fingers are in to the edge of his knuckles, Kurt's eyes open in a half-lidded stare into Blaine's, want and desire coursing through his irises. Without ever breaking eye contact, he then lifts his own hips up and lowers them again, effectively fucking himself down onto his own fingers. Blaine feels like he would have been sucked into those flawless blue orbs had he not been bound down, the pull of attraction between the two stronger than ever and Blaine had never felt need of _this _calibre until this very moment.

"Please," is all Blaine manages, a broken, hoarse moan that is a result from being aroused without real attention for too long, far too long. He sounds so needy, so wanton that he thinks that Kurt might actually give in and start fucking himself frantically on Blaine's (slightly purpling) cock until they both exploded into oblivion.

Then that fucking _grin_ returns to Kurt's previously lust ridden face, and Blaine doesn't even have the will to groan again as he knows he won't be getting it straight as he'd initially hoped.

No, there would be more slow, mock-tentativeness that made him shake with desperation, while Kurt set the agonizingly slow pace that just refused Blaine of his immediate satisfaction.

His creased eyes lock with Blaine's as he slowly, _slowly_ lowers himself onto Blaine, stopping entirely as tip touches his lubricated entrance. The glint of cerulean never left Blaine's, as they studied his light relief of pressure as his penis is finally getting some attention.

And Kurt continues, lowering himself at the same agonizingly snail-like pace all the way down Blaine's length. Blaine sighs nonetheless, always finding the warmth of Kurt to feel unbelievably good, and this was no exception. Kurt stops once he's all the way in, watching Blaine's pleasured expressions with fascination, savoring the feel himself fully sheathing the hard length. He feels wonderfully full and stretched and they fit like pieces of a puzzle.

"Please," Blaine repeats, "more."

The last word comes out in a whisper; his vocal chords can't manage more than that at the moment.

Kurt shakes his head playfully, pressing his hands together on a Blaine's tight abs and smirking like a cheshire cat. "Punishment, Blaine."

Blaine felt he could very well _cry_ at that moment, because _fuck, _he was _so_ turned on, _so_ aroused, that all he wanted to do was flip them over and screw Kurt, hard and fast, until he couldn't remember his own name. He needed the release quick, he needed it _now_, and once again, Kurt was denying him this.

Blaine squirms under Kurt again for what seems to be the millionth time that evening, thrashing his stretched legs as much as the knots would allow in a futile attempt to initiate some other form of friction besides the miniscule amount that Kurt was providing. He needed movement, he needed to feel himself moving in and out of that tight, hot orifice. It didn't seem like he would be getting it any time soon, but _god, he needed it so bad-_

-oh.

Huh.

What's this?

While Kurt was focusing on lifting himself at that torturously slow pace, making Blaine feel over-sensitized and infinitely frustrated, Blaine finds that the twists around his left ankle were beginning to loosen from his writhing. He had been right when he noticed Kurt slacking on his preparation- oh, this could very well change things.

As if the omniscient being far above them somewhere was finally responding to his wishes, Blaine gleefully finds that, after several subtle tugs, the fastenings on his right ankle were too, giving way, meaning that he had been relieved of two bonds.

...he had been relieved of the bonds on his _ankles._

_If not for those damned ankle knots holding his legs taut, he would have free leverage to thrust up into Kurt. _

This was just _perfect._

Kurt's grin was still broadly gracing his face, enjoying his control over Blaine and taking his sweet time in pleasuring them both. His _last_ moments of control, as luck would have it.

He had finally lifted himself all the way up Blaine's cock, the tip of the head only just sitting shallowly in the first ring of muscles, where he planned to stay until he can get a couple more uncomfortably agitated, aroused moans from Blaine.

However, instead of meeting a face skewed with restrained euphoria and frustration, his grin was challenged with a grin of Blaine's own, equally as cheeky and mischievous. That was strange, usually at this point Blaine would almost be breaking down with desi-

-"**AH!**"

Kurt _screams. _Blaine had cunningly raised his knees without Kurt noticing and placing his feet flat on the bed to anchor him as he _thrust _upwards, ramming his _entire length_ into Kurt's tight hole in one hard, swift motion, impacting _directly_ on Kurt's prostate. He filled Kurt in half a second and this caused the paler boy's body to propel forward, having to put his hands on Blaine's chest to stop from toppling into Blaine.

Before Kurt can get a grasp on what's happening, he finds that Blaine's fucking him relentlessly from under him, pushing him up so high off the bed that he doesn't have a choice but to _drop_ down onto Blaine's throbbing erection, _pounding_ Kurt until he's completely winded and unable to draw breath. It doesn't help that Kurt's crying out at each thrust, he can't help it, oh god, so good, so fucking good, this is too much, too much-

-Oh god, holy shit, Kurt had _never_ in his _lifetime_ been fucked this _hard_, this _fast,_ oh, oh, shit-

-there are _tears_ in his eyes, he can't handle this much pleasure, oh dear fucking lord, too intense, no, no-

"No," Kurt whimpers through gasps and tears as he's being bounced up and down jerkily in Blaine's lap, skin slapping skin as Blaine fully exerts himself upwards into the slim frame of the boy above him.

As soon as Kurt utters that word, Blaine stills immediately.

He's realised that he'd been so overcome with passion and lust that he might have _hurt_ Kurt, he had never discussed how he felt about rough sex, oh shit, what if this reminds him of all the bullying, all the shoving- oh god, he'd fucked up, he'd scarred Kurt, the one boy he swore he'd never break, fuck, _fuck_-

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine sputters out, trying to lift Kurt so he can pull out, so he can apologize again, so he can attempt to fix his stupid, selfish mistake, how could you have forgotten, he likes control _because_ he'd been bullied, and you took that _away, _you idiot, fucking hell, "I can't believe I-"

"N-no!" Kurt repeats, grinding himself desperately back down to get Blaine deeper in him, starving for the friction that was once there. His mouth can't manage anything more complex at the moment, his thoughts a mess because somehow, Blaine's cock has the ability to reduce him to mindless, babbling mush. "no, no, -_ah,_" he stutters just as he feels the tip of Blaine's cock on his prostate again. He's still moving, shifting his hips to fuck himself onto Blaine's dick. Blaine's remotely confused, he hasn't picked up the pace again yet because he's really quite unsure as to what the hell Kurt wants.

"No, I don't want you to- _hng!_" -he tries again- "don't _stop, _please just-_ don't stop-"_

Oh, if you insist.

Blaine grins a little wider in relief when he resumes his sure hip movements, ramming himself further and further into Kurt who's riding him like there was no tomorrow. To be honest, he's quite content doing this _until_ tomorrow.

He's sure that's getting that spot almost every time now. Kurt's arms just gave out, so in addition to riding his cock, his arms are also clutching onto Blaine's shoulders, his face pressed up right against his chest so that Blaine can feel the sobs and moans vibrate onto his skin. He'd _gladly_ take Kurt's own cock into his hands right about now, had they not still been tied above his head onto the headboard, so he took it to himself to work twice as hard at making Kurt climax without the help of his hands at all.

It doesn't look like Kurt's going to uncurl his hands from his shoulders any time soon, they're gripping him so hard he's sure that _something's_ got to give, whether it's his clavicles or Kurt's hands.

"fuck, _Blaine," _he whines, "_h-harder,"_

Once again, Blaine complies. He'll do whatever Kurt wants him to do. See what he means about being a gentleman of a boyfriend? He really does try.

"Close," Kurt wails through the corner of his mouth, as he's biting his lip so hard Blaine's afraid he might rip the chunk of lip off.

It takes three final, deep, decisive thrusts dead-center into Kurt's prostate to send him hurling off the edge, coming in spurts and shouting Blaine's name and profanities until he's hoarse. He shakes as he peaks, squeezing tears from his eyes as they shut tight and his entire body spasms around Blaine. He's gasping like a fish on land, the climax seemingly knocking all the wind out of his lungs and leaving him light-headed in a state of infinite bliss.

It takes several more thrusts for Blaine to come, making Kurt shudder in painfully intense aftershocks as he continues to propel himself into his over-sensitive and tingly boyfriend. He moans Kurt's name and other sweet nothings as he floods Kurt's insides with himself, riding out the orgasm into the hypersensitive opening, until finally pulling out and resting his head back on the headboard, panting with his tongue slightly exposed.

His arms and legs are strained from exertion, and Blaine can't even muster up enough energy to tell Kurt to untie his bonds. Kurt is equally exhausted, lying flaccidly next to him, his chest heaving in untimely beats with Blaine's.

They lie completely still in a post-orgasm haze for several minutes, both of them trying to level their breaths again and come down from the high.

Kurt sighs out eventually, flopping a heavy arm onto Blaine's stomach. He still sounds a little in awe but very, very content. His eyes stay concentrated on the ceiling for a few moments, basking in the afterglow, until he moves his focus on the boy breathing hard next to him.

Blaine turns his head into his shoulder, pressing his face into his bicep as his arms are still tied to the headboard behind his head. He gives Kurt a sweet smile, a little out of triumph, but mostly out of fondness.

The paler boy breaks out into a full, truthful grin as he realises just how amazing that experience was. He pulls himself up slightly to tug and undo Blaine's last binds, dropping the scarf off the side of the bed, and Blaine is finally able to bring his aching arms back to his sides.

Instead, though, he takes his hands and cups them around Kurt's cheeks, pulling him in for a tender little kiss. He feels Kurt's smile through the kiss, his curved lips pressing against his own curved lips in a several closed-mouth, affectionate pecks. Kurt's own slender hands find their way up and rest on Blaine's wrists, as if to gently hold him in place.

The light, slow kisses stop eventually and it's just Kurt and Blaine, lying on their side on Kurt's bed, gazing into each other's eyes with enough affection and tenderness to murder a herd of wild guanacos out of sheer _adorable._ They share a perfect moment of stillness, the only movement being the eyelashes of their eyes flitting up and down as they drink in every beautiful inch of each other's faces.

No words are shared as they hold each other in a warm embrace, drained from exertion and unable to do much else. Blaine's hands move from his cheek to around his neck, where he scoots a little closer to savor Kurt's comforting heat. Kurt's hands don't leave Blaine's arms, if anything, they hold on just a little firmer. With a final unintelligible murmur, Blaine plants a kiss on the top of Kurt's head and closes his eyes. Kurt, unable to make out what he said, snuffles a little closer in the arms of his favorite person and follows suit as sleep shrouds them and tucks both the boys into a sound, tranquil oblivion.


End file.
